I'm with you
by KittyDoom
Summary: A Charlie/Naren songfic. Naren's life is not a happy one, and gets worse instead of better. It takes a turn one night when she meets Charlie, a man she thought she would never see again. Rated T for language. Futurefic based on the song by Avril Lavigne


Hey there

**Hey there. Its Miss Poptart again :) if anybody's wondering why my story has not been updated in a while, I just got back from my holidays.**

**Anyway, it's a Charlie/Naren songfic, coz I totally think that these 2 belong together!**

**Anyway… tell me if you like it or not, it was just a random idea that came into my mind while texting Miss Banana waves at Miss Banana**

**Miss Poptart xx**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own Charlie Bone, Jenny Nimmo does, nor do I own the song by Avril Lavigne.**

_I'm with you_

_(I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now)_

Where was he? He said he would be here. 11pm sharp, on the old metal bridge. The one he knew was bloody well dangerous.

_(There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but theirs no sound.)_

She would go home, but she knows what he'll do to her if she's not there when he arrives. She remembers last time…

"He is only half an hour late…"

_11pm…_

_11:30 pm…_

_12 am…_

_12:30 am…_

Oh fuck it. She was leaving. Not worrying about consequences, Not caring at all. Did anybody know she was out, anyway? Surely somebody would have noticed her hour-and-a-half absence.

_(Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Wont somebody come take me home?)_

Walking off the bridge, away from her fears. She's not bothering to think about where she's going. She's just walking away.

_(It's a damn cold night. Tryin' to figure out this light. Wont you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you.)_

She finds herself in town, among all the nightclubs and pubs. Walking down the street, a lot of drunks stumble over to her, each and every one of them reeking of alcohol.

_(I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face. Is their anybody here I know?)_

A random walks up to her, and fails miserably at trying to chat her up.

"Alright doll? Want a drink? It's on me…"

"Bugger off."

"Ok, calm down, sweet chick…"

"I said BUGGER OFF! Arsehole…"

Stalking off, she sees him. Or, at least she thinks its him. Walking up the street, Budweiser in hand. He's the same height, he's got the same spiky, messed up hair. What was he doing here? He said he would meet her at the bridge!

_(Coz nothings going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone.)_

"Dagbert!?"

He turns.

"Naren?"

It isn't him.

"CHARLIE!"

_(Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Wont somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night. Tryin' to figure out this light. Wont you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you.)_

She runs and gives him a hug. He smells of alcohol too, but she doesn't care. She just hugs him harder, scared he'll disappear again. Why? Because he's Charlie. The one she turned down all those years ago. But oh, how she wishes she didn't. Not a day has passed when she hasn't regretted her choice of boyfriend. She would give anything to go back in time, change her mind, say yes to his offer.

"Wh-what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years! How are you? Are you still with Dagbert?"

"Yeah. I was meant to meet up with Dagbert at the old metal bridge, so we could walk back to the flat together, after he finished work. He didn't show, though. I waited nearly 2 hours for him! So I just kind of wandered into town…"

"Why didn't you just leave then? Go back to the flat?"

"Well… it's kinda complicated… last time…" as much as she tried not to, she couldn't stop the tears that started to fall as she remembered the last time…

"shh… its ok. I know why Dagbert didn't meet up with you." He replied, pulling her into another hug.

"why?"

"He's in Jumpin' Jacks, with Inez Branko."

_(why's everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

"He… what… eh… WHAT!?"

"It's true. I saw them. In the middle of the dance floor kissing. Idith and Joshua were there too."

"Oh god. Oh man. Where am I going to go now? I most certainly aint going back to the flat with that cheating little arsehole living there!"

_(It's a damn cold night. Tryin' to figure out this light. Wont you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you.)_

"C'mon. we'll go back to my place. If you want to, of course. We could get your stuff from the flat and go. You have keys, right?"

"Yeah. Hold on, I'll just quickly text him to let him know that I won't be in when he gets home."

_(Take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you. I'm with you.)_

_Hey hunni. Just a kwik txt 2 say I wont b in wen u get bak. Iv got my stuff, and im movin in with Charlie. Have fun payin the rent with inez, u 2 timin cheatin lil bastard :) Naren xx_

**So? U like? Don't like? Should I write another one? Reviews help :)**

**Miss Poptart xx**


End file.
